


Gracias a Olivia & Hamilton

by lachrimose



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, Cats, Hamilton - Freeform, Harry is so fluffy, Louis is so beautiful, Love, M/M, Olivia - Freeform, One Shot, Piano, Sandwiches
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachrimose/pseuds/lachrimose
Summary: Desde que nació, Harry siempre fue un gran fanático de la música, en general. La armonía, la veracidad de la misma. Y es por eso que pronto aprendió a tocar diversos instrumentos, el piano siendo su elemento favorito. Con su gata Olivia disfrutando con deleite de sus conciertos privados en una de las mansiones de la calle Drew.O un AU donde Olivia se escapa para encontrarse con su amante nocturno que resulta ser la mascota del dueño de un camión de sándwiches con buenos consejos y sonrisas encantadoras.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamserendipity1](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=iamserendipity1).



> Este One Shot fue pensado como un regalo para mi adorada partner, la otra mitad de mi alma: Coral. La idea se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba 'Olivia' y luego recordé el musical 'Hamilton' al que Louis asistió y simplemente se desarrollaron un montón de ideas que me permitieron traer esta pieza de mi corazón y mi mente que espero disfruten. Que viva Larry, el amor y todas las cosas bonitas que ponen una sonrisa en mis lectores :)

  


  
  


Todas las mañanas en la calle Drew sonaban un par de notas melodiosas despertando a gran parte de los vecinos de la mansión Twist. La señora Gutemberg sonreía cuando escuchaba el nuevo sonido proviniendo de un piano en la terraza de la habitación de Harry. Despertaba radiante para preparar su café y el de su marido, con quien se había casado hace casi cuarenta años. Una historia de amor tan longeva que aún no tenía fin, para suerte de ambos.

Con el sonido, también se levantaba el señor Williams, un general de la armada británica que había prestado sus servicios a la corona desde sus veinte. Con el rostro imperturbable, dispuesto a aprovechar el siguiente día. Su jubilación apenas había empezado, se sentía muy inquieto la mayor parte del tiempo sin darse cuenta de la alegría que embargaba a su mujer e hijos por tenerlo en casa, sano y salvo.

A su vez, se despertaba el hijo único de la pareja Clifford, forasteros nacidos en Australia. Gruñía cuando el sonido atravesaba las ventanas de su oscura habitación, miraba con furia deseando que un bloque de acero cayera sobre el piano de su vecino. Se lanzaba a la cama y apretaba una almohada contra su cabeza para insonorizar su espacio personal, él solo quería dormir.

Era un barrio de gente adinerada, por supuesto. Pero habían personas de todo tipo. Gente ocupada, jubilada, agentes especiales, chefs, aventureros... Y en la preciosa esquina en una casa adoquinada, cuyo jardín era la envidia de las mujeres mayores, se encontraba la mansión Twist, el lugar donde se interpretaba el despertador de gran parte de la calle Drew. Eran una familia muy bien acomodada. La bellísima Anne se había casado con Robin Twist, un millonario cuyos negocios giraban entorno a la hotelería. Y tenía dos hijos de un matrimonio anterior, Gemma Anne y Harry Edward Styles. Robin también tenía un hijo de un matrimonio pasado, Mike Twist. Sin embargo, el joven se había mudado a Estados Unidos y hecho su vida allí.

La hija mayor de Anne, era una periodista y literata que había empezado a ser la sensación de los lectores británicos por su asombrosa columna, en donde no tenía pelos en la lengua para hablar sobre política, cultura, economía. Tema que le pusieran, tema del que ella escribía de maravilla. Era aclamada.

Por otro lado, se encontraba Harry el hijo menor de Anne. Desde que nació, Harry siempre fue un gran fanático de la música, en general. La armonía, la veracidad de la misma. Y es por eso que pronto aprendió a tocar diversos instrumentos, el piano siendo su elemento favorito. Con su gata Olivia disfrutando con deleite de sus conciertos privados en una de las mansiones de la calle Drew. Sin embargo, ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor la mayor parte del tiempo, no estaba enterado de que más de un vecino suyo era fanático de la música que interpretaba o creaba, exceptuando por aquel de tez pálida y color de cabello diferente cada semana que se consideraba su hater número uno.

La vida de los habitantes de la calle Drew no era particularmente emocionante, se levantaban, hacían sus quehaceres del día o actividades planeadas y se iban a dormir particularmente temprano. A excepción de las fiestas aleatorias que el heredero Clifford hacía y a las que nunca pero nunca invitaba a su vecino Harry.

—Seguro es tímido y por eso no se ha atrevido a invitarte—murmuró Anne mientras horneaba panecillos, Robin se encontraba respondiendo correos sobre la isla de la cocina con sus gafas de aumento, Gemma estaba en su computadora pensando en un nuevo artículo inspirador. Y Harry, el dulce e ingenuo Harry miraba las luces estridentes y el poderoso sonido viniendo de la mansión Clifford, diagonal a la suya.

Suspiró.

—Seguro, mamá—no quiso decirle que conocía perfectamente al chico Clifford y a sus amigos. Iban a la misma escuela de élite y tenían la mayoría de clases juntos. Pero cada que Harry sacaba fuerzas para hablarle, Michael lo ignoraba intencionalmente dejándolo con las palabras en la boca.

Harry no entendía cuál era la aversión de Michael hacia su persona, muchas personas amaban a Harry. Él no era una paria social ni mucho menos, solo que le gustaba mucho la soledad y tenía un especial interés en Michael. No le gustaba, el chico era guapo pero no su tipo; sin embargo, había algo en el cabello eléctrico de Michael o su particular acento australiano que atraía a Harry como un imán. Harry quería ser su amigo.

Pero Harry ignoraba que Michael odiaba ser despertado en las mañanas. Sobre todo los santos domingos, los jodidos santos domingos.

La vida de ningún habitante en la calle Drew había sido emocionante dentro del cálido sonido de las aves y el piano de Harry, del olor a café de la señora Gutemberg y las flores de la señora Twist, del tecleo constante de los dedos de Gemma trabajando en un artículo y los gemidos bajos del señor Williams al levantar las pesas del gimnasio improvisado en su habitación. Hasta que Olivia Styles-Twist, la gata de Harry, se aburrió de la monotonía de la calle Drew y el apesadumbrado rostro de su amo y decidió poner garras a la obra.

≈

Harry se levantaba antes de que el sol se alzara sobre el horizonte anunciando a la amada mañana y dejando atrás el amanecer. Justo entre las dos, sus ojos jade se abrían suspirando por un nuevo día con el cual practicar su música. Varias veces su madre y hermana e incluso Robin le había comentando sobre lo que pensaba acerca de la universidad y por un lado minúsculo le lanzaban la carta Julliard. Harry siempre los miraba incrédulo, con una taza de té de manzanilla o un café negro entre sus manos, exclamando con su mirada la locura que atravesaba por sus cabezas.

No es que Harry no se consideraba apto para Julliard, no era un narcisista y se creía el mejor músico tampoco. Sabía que tenía talento y le gustaba seguir perfeccionándolo, siendo la música más que un hobby, su pasión. Pero la idea de alejarse de su familia, de irse a otro continente, con nuevas reglas, cultura dispar y americanos burlándose de su acento no le llamaba demasiado la atención. Podía ir a una de las mejores universidades de música de Inglaterra...

Sin embargo, también le corroía en su pecho la constante necesidad de tomar una decisión, por un lado estaba la carta que decía que ya estaba a vísperas de terminar la escuela y de ser mayor de edad—en el Reino Unido, al menos—pero por otro lado sentía que abandonaría todos los lugares con los que llevaba diecisiete—casi dieciocho—años familiarizándose.

Y además, dudaba que el campus universitario de Julliard situado en la aclamada Nueva York permitiera mascotas en las instalaciones. Y la vida de Harry sin Olivia, no tendría sentido.

Una vez el sol alumbraba los ventanales de su habitación, Harry suspiraba y salía a su amplia terraza y sonreía. Dispuesto a interpretar Für Elise, una de sus favoritas.

La mimada gata Olivia Styles-Twist rodeaba con su cola una de las piernas de su amo y con experticia saltaba al banco a un lado de Harry, mientras lamía su pata derecha, preocupada por sí misma.

—Buenos días, preciosa—murmuraba Harry para luego acariciarle la cabeza haciendo que la minina ronroneaba a gusto sin dejar de lamer su pata.

Cuando Harry la trajo siendo apenas una bebé, Gemma había gritado a los siete vientos que debía llamarse "Vaca", debido a que su pelaje era de un negro en la parte superior y blanco en la inferior, un par de ojos azules vivaces y tan adorables cuando era una bebé. Harry se negó rotundamente a ponerle ese nombre, Gemma entonces pidió que le pusiera "Gordo Louis" como el gato de la princesa Mía Termópolis, del Diario de la Princesa, pero de nuevo el rizado se negó alegando que era una ella, no un él; añadiendo con ojos cariñosos al mirar a la pequeña gata que se llamaría "Olivia".

Y aquí seguía la gata acostumbrada a los lujos y mimos de su amo Harry y el cariño que todos en la mansión Twist habían aprendido a obsequiarle.

Harry estiró sus dedos y brindándole a Olivia una nueva sonrisa centró su mirada sobre las teclas de su piano simple. Gracias a las comodidades que Robin habían adquirido con su trabajo, le había regalado a Harry un piano de cola por sus dieciséis. Aquel, reposaba majestuosamente en el salón principal, con el cual Harry encantaba a los invitados de la familia en eventos especiales o visitas prolongadas.

Sabiéndose de memoria la sonata del genio Beethoven, empezó a tocar las notas deleitando los oídos de su familia y de Olivia que reposaba con gracia a su lado.

Además de los vecinos acostumbrados al sonido de la música que provenían como un eco de manera estratégica desde la terraza de Harry.

La señora Gutemberg radiante, el señor Williams serio y el heredero Clifford anunciando en su cabeza que un día asesinaría a Harry Edward para sentirse en paz consigo mismo.

Una vez terminó la sonata, entró de nuevo a su habitación con Olivia detrás suyo y s encaminó al baño para asearse, después de todo era viernes y tenía que ir a la escuela.

≈

Golden Petrov College, era un recién fundado colegio para niños ricos, cuyo sistema de enseñanza se había ganado el encanto de muchos padres acaudalados que habían matriculado a sus hijos en las maravillosas instalaciones. Tanto Harry como Michael iban al mismo colegio y se situaba en el mismo año. Compartían la mayoría de las clases, vivían en la misma calle pero no, no eran amigos para alivio de Michael y pesadumbre de Harry.

Ambos fueron dejados a la entrada, Robin a Harry en su maravilloso Audi de última gama y Michael siendo dejado por su chófer en la limusina Mercedes Benz. Harry con su uniforme perfectamente pulcro y limpio mientras que Michael lucía como si lo hubiesen atropellado, su camisa mal arreglada, pantalones arrugados, corbata deshecha y oh, hoy tenía el cabello naranja. Harry sonrió para sus adentros porque su cosa favorita del vecino era su pelo en constante metamorfosis.

—Ho...—sus palabras se quedaron vagando en el aire cuando Michael se alejó del lado de Harry y fue a abrazar a uno de sus amigos.

Sí, al parecer todos se habían mudado desde Sídney, era un grupito vibrante diferente a la mayoría de robots que Harry tenía por compañeros, siempre con sonrisas tirantes y miradas que la mayoría del tiempo preguntaban cuánto dinero tenías en tus cuentas bancarias. Harry estaba acostumbrado, no era algo que le gustara pero el único grupo que parecía ser algo más que un conjunto de niños ricos evitaban a Harry con saña.

Harry no podía hacer absolutamente nada. Mezclarse con la multitud era su única salida.

≈

—Te juro que vi a Donatella Versace, ¡era ella! —chilló Margaret Wright, una de las jovencitas que se había unido a Harry cuando entró al colegio hace casi cuatro años.

Ella era una bomba explosiva, bastante egoísta y muy pero muy mimada pero Harry no acostumbraba a competir contra eso, por lo que se habían llevado relativamente bien Margaret necesitaba alguien que escuchara sus patéticos monólogos de la vida de las Kardashian o las cirugías plásticas que tal y tal compañero podrían hacerse y Harry era bueno, muy bueno escuchando. No había surgido una amistad, no eran uña y mugre ni mucho menos. Solo se llevaban bien. Ella era popular y por ende él lo era. Y hasta ahí recaía el tren de su amistad.

A su grupo se adicionaban Zara Evans y Kelsey Addams o como Margaret las llamaba: Maggie A y Maggie B, respectivamente.

¿Qué cómo Harry había terminado haciendo parte de un grupo de chicas que eran consideradas las Mean Girls de Golde Petrov? Era un total misterioso, incluso para él.

El grupo no terminaba ahí, se encontraban Ryan Gallagher, el capitán estrella de fútbol y gran jugador de Lacrosse y por supuesto, el novio de Margaret. Tobby, Austin y Lucian, los amigos idiotas del capitán, que de vez en cuando se acostaban con Zara, Kelsey y demás porristas que solo se sentaban en la mesa de los populares porque hacían parte del equipo pero siendo ignoradas por la reina abeja del colegio.

Y sí, bueno, Harry pertenecía a ese grupo corpóreamente, pero su mente y corazón estaban en la mesa de Michael, "el rarito" como lo llamaba Margaret, en donde siempre reían y Harry sabía que charlaban de cosas mucho más relevantes que el último episodio de Sharks Tank.

≈

Harry llegó exhausto a su hogar, no siendo capaz ni siquiera de abrir la boca para contarle su día a Robin quien se encargaba de recogerlo luego de su amado tiempo con el club de música de Golden Petrov. Ahí tenía un par de compañeros que apreciaban su talento y con los cuales conversaba, sin embargo, solo había un chico que realmente llamaba su atención de todos los demás. Se trataba de Niall Horan, era un excelente guitarrista, siempre con sonrisas alegres, ojos celestes, brillando, cabello oxigenado que no le quitaba ni una pizca de personalidad y ese acento irlandés que Harry adoraba.

Pero Harry no se atrevía a hablarle. Él era amable, pero su vida fuera del club de música de la escuela era totalmente desconocida para el resto. Nadie lo veía a menudo en la cafetería y muy de vez en cuando se le veía acompañado. Sin duda alguna, Niall era un misterio completo y aquello llamaba más a Harry. Pero no conseguía las agallas para entablar una conversación. Incluso si se movían por los mismos caminos sondables.

Harry lanzó sobre uno de los sillones de su mochila y se tiró dramáticamente sobre el sofá, gimiendo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —su madre preguntó con los brazos en jarras, mirando detenidamente a su hijo menor.

—Más de lo mismo, mamá. Margaret Wright es un dolor en la retaguardia.

—¿Y si vas tú y le hablas al tal Michael? —su madre sabía parcialmente sobre sus ansias por buscarse nuevos amigos, discretamente, sin que la reina abeja de la escuela lo supiera para no ganarse su veneno. Pero si no lo hacía pronto, Harry iba a morir la próxima vez que hablaran de Jersey Shore. Con un demonio si no.

—Lo haré, mamá—repitió. Sabiendo que sería inútil, llevaba dos años intentado que Michael le hablara, pero el muchacho parecía realmente odiarlo, si Harry tan solo supiera el porqué, pero no, no sabía la razón por la cual uno de los cuatro chicos australianos lo detestaba. Y los demás, lo seguían, había visto la mirada de remordimiento que Luke Hemmings le lanzaba cada que Harry se acercaba a su mesa y ellos decidían retirarse hacia otro lugar de las instalaciones del colegio. Pero las cosas eran así porque Michael era como el león del grupo. Fabuloso.

Volvió a suspirar.

—¿Dónde está Olivia? Siempre desaparece a esta hora—Harry frunció el ceño, su madre se encogió de hombros.

Después de un rato, Harry escuchó un maullido en la puerta principal y se acercó a la misma, viendo como Olivia arañaba la puerta y maullaba como si estuviera ansiosa.

—¿Qué haces ahí, princesa? —Harry se agachó agarrando las patas de Olivia y acercándola a su cuerpo, la gata lucía reacia a quedarse en los brazos del rizado. —¿Qué sucede contigo, pequeña?

Escuchó unos pasos y entonces Gemma abrió la puerta principal con su llave.

—¡He llegado, familia! —gritó y Harry murmuró una maldición cuando las garras de Olivia se enterraron sobre sus brazos y corrió esquivando las piernas de Gemma para salir.

—¡Olivia! —exclamó Harry sin importarle los rasguños de su antebrazo y empujando a Gemma para buscar a su gata.

—¡Oye! —refunfuñó su hermana pero Harry no le prestó atención, sabiendo que después buscaría un momento oportuno para disculparse con Gemma.

Miró a través del oscuro jardín, viendo como una mancha atravesaba las rejas principales de la mansión. Harry se apresuró para correr. Si a Olivia le sucedía algo, Harry moriría.

Afortunadamente, su velocidad le permitió seguir el borrón de su gata que se divisaba en contraste con el movimiento a través de las calles. Olivia corrió y Harry fue detrás de ella con el corazón en vilo.

La señora Clifford recién llegaba a su mansión y viendo como vecino corría despavorido, entró a su hogar con el ceño fruncido. Michael se encontraba jugando al PlayStation en la sala de estar.

—Oye, Mike... —Michael alzó la vista mirando a su madre con curiosidad. No es que entablaran una relación constante como para que ella le llamara de esa forma tan cariñosa—¿conoces a Harry Styles?

Michael puso los ojos en blanco volviendo su vista a la Play.

—Sí, conozco a ese estúpido. ¿Por qué?

Su madre estuvo a punto de reñirle por la palabra con la que se refería a su vecino pero supo que no podía quejarse por el vocabulario de su hijo. Nunca estaba en casa, ni ella ni su marido.

—Es que lo vi corriendo como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Y me preocupé.

—Qué divertido que te preocupes por alguien más pero nunca por tu hijo—bufó Michael, la señora Clifford suspiro con cansancio.

—¿Sabes qué le habrá pasado? —preguntó, ignorando la rabia contenida en las palabras anteriores de su hijo.

—No lo sé, el chico es raro. Es también insoportable, anda con los populares por lo que es obvio que es un cabeza hueca y siempre me levanta con su maldito piano. Lo que sea que le suceda, no lo sé ni me interesa. —espetó sin dejar de mirar la pantalla del televisor y mover tal cual un experto el control.

La señora Clifford suspiró una vez más, bastante pensativa sobre la escena que había visto fuera de su hogar.

≈

Harry estaba agotando sus fuerzas tras correr intentando alcanzar a Olivia, tenía un par de gotas de sudor corriendo, las cuales el frío nocturno no podía disipar, seguía con su uniforme de la escuela y su respiración errática ya le estaba pesando. Además, un dolor fastidioso le hizo saber que había contraído vaso por la carrera.

Finalmente, llegó a un parque que quedaba relativamente cerca de la calle donde vivía y los pasos de Olivia se habían reducido. Ahora trotaba agraciadamente hasta lo que parecía ser un carro de comida rápida. Harry dejó de correr, ahora curioso del paradero donde su gata había ido demasiado tranquila como para que fuese la primera vez. Si Harry se enteraba que la minina iba a buscar comida a ese lugar, iba a enfurruñarse con ella. Porque Harry le daba muy bien de comer, como para que buscara sobras en la calle.

Harry se apartó los mechones de cabello rizado de su rostro y se limpió la cara del sudor intentando nivelar los latidos de su pecho. Se acercó hasta la parta trasera del camión de comida y se sorprendió al escuchar no uno sino dos maullidos constante sonando en la profundidad de la noche, una carcajada acompañando al par de felinos.

—Oi, pero si es la preciosa Liv—murmuró una voz delgada y agradable—esta vez tardaste más, ¿eh? Hamilton estaba maullado por la separación. Un chico desesperado—rió.

Harry se asomó finalmente por completo para mirar como su gata entrelazaba la cola con un gato de color pardo, lucía como un pequeño tigre, ambos gatos ronroneaban mientras se acariciaban. Harry puso ambos brazos en jarras.

—Vaya, al parecer la vida romántica de mi gata es más interesante que la mía. —murmuró con una ceja arqueada y una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que el chico postrado a los pies de los felinos se levantara abruptamente, sobresaltado por su presencia.

—Oh—el chico pasó una mano por la parte trasera de su cabeza—no sabía que Liv había traído un chaperón.

Harry miró al chico dueño de esa aguda pero melodiosa voz, poseía cabello castaño y tez ligeramente bronceada, era caucásico sin embargo. No podía saber exacto el color de sus ojos debido a la oscuridad del momento, pero Harry creía saber que eran claros y que eran muy bonitos.

—Soy su dueño. Harry Styles, un gusto—extendió su mano, muy cortés como le habían enseñado desde el principio. El chico rió y se acercó pasando un brazo por los hombros de Harry, haciendo que el rizado se sonrojara.

—Dejemos las formalidades, ¿eh? Somos familia, nuestros gatos nos hicieron consuegros. Soy Louis, Louis Tomlinson. —la cercanía del chico hizo que las mejillas de Harry se encendieran aún más, agradeció profundamente que estuviera lo suficientemente oscuro como para que el chico, su consuegro, lo que sea... no lo viera de esa manera tan vergonzosa.

—Tienes un bonito nombre, Louis. —Louis le obsequió una sonrisa deslumbrante antes de separarse finalmente.

—Lo mismo digo, Harry. Nombre de la realeza, un apellido musical, rostro de querubín...tienes todo para ser una estrella de pop. —Louis lo tomó de la mano—ven, vamos, dejemos al par de tórtolos a solas. Louis guió a Harry hacia la luz que provenía del camión de comidas rápidas. Había una larga fila que esperaba por tomar su pedido.

—Guau, este lugar parece ser la sensación.

—Gracias, Harry. Mis sándwiches son los mejores, nunca había tenido alguien que lo dijera antes de probarlos, pero gracias. —le guiñó un ojo y Harry bufó con gracia.

—¿Trabajas aquí? —Harry se sintió un poco estúpido porque sin duda la camiseta que decía Doncaster Rogue y el delantal manchado con ingredientes colgando de las caderas de Louis junto a la conversación que habían mantenido era la confirmación a su irrelevante cuestión.

—En realidad, soy el dueño de este humilde puesto. —contestó Louis encogiéndose de hombros. Harry se giró para mirarlo.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —inquirió.

—Veinticuatro. —moduló Louis.

—Luce como un lugar magnífico y para tu edad, debo decir que es un restaurante rodante con éxito.

—Gracias. ¿Y qué edad tienes tú? —preguntó Louis esta vez, curioso.

—Diecisiete, cumplo dieciocho en febrero. —susurró Harry mirando a los...azules ojos de Louis, con la luz del camión ahora podía notar muchos rasgos de la cara del joven de veinticuatro. Era un chico hermoso.

—Oh, me alegra conocer a mi consuegro antes de su cumpleaños, ahora tendré que ser muy ingenioso para tu regalo. —Harry alzó ambas cejas, sorprendido.

—¿Me vas a regalar algo? Apenas y nos conocemos.

—De todas maneras, cuando tu gata apareció detrás del camión hace unas cuantas semanas para enamorar al quejumbroso de Hamilton, unieron nuestras vidas sin remedio. —Louis se encogió de hombros—no hay que jugar con el destino gatuno, me han dicho que es el más peligroso.

Harry rió tapando su boca al dejar escapar ese sonido horrible de sus labios, odiaba como se reía, era la mezcla de un cerdo moribundo y una foca a punto de estornudar.

—Oye, ¿por qué te tapas la boca? —Louis agarró ambas manos del rizado manteniéndolas unidas a las suyas por más tiempo del necesario. Harry no se quejó, sin embargo. —tu risa es maravillosa.

—Y Michael es mi mejor amigo, sí claro.

—¿Quién? —Louis frunció el ceño.

—Es...

—¡Louis William, ven aquí ahora mismo, compañero! —ambos chicos se giraron para mirar a un hombre asiático con el cabello recogido y envuelto por una red.

Louis y Harry se acercaron al puesto.

—Podrías dejar tus asuntos de pollo, pollo, polla, para después. —rogó el hombre, mirando a Louis. —te necesitamos acá dentro, hermano.

Louis levantó ambas manos en señal de paz, dejando a Harry.

—No te vayas todavía, puedes sentarte en una de las mesas vacías y esperar. No puedes irte sin probar la sazón Tomlinson.

El asiático bufó.

—Eres un caso, Louis. No puedes controlar tu pol...—lo que sea que estaba por decir fue sellado por la mano de Louis, quien le sonrió a Harry. El rizado se sentó en una de las pocas mesas vacías. No sabía que estaba haciendo su gata, pero esperaba que no le diera por perder la virginidad justo ahora. Harry tenía que llevarla al veterinario por Dios...

Con Louis dentro, la fila mermó de distancia con rapidez, dentro del camión los chicos gritaban y se pasaban los ingredientes, recibían las órdenes, los pagos y entregaban, era una fábrica de hacer, sin duda Harry sabía que ellos terminaban exhaustos luego de una jornada tan ardua y de tener que repartirse el trabajo entre cuatro.

Harry miraba la velocidad con la que Louis preparaba lo que sea que tuviese en sus manos, con la lengua frotando su labio superior en concentración. La gente iba y venía menos Harry.

Harry se quedó esperando.

≈

—Joder—gimió Harry dándole un nuevo mordisco al sándwich en sus manos. Masticó lentamente, saboreando cada melodía que el sándwich le provocaba a su paladar, un piano en el fondo, oboes al frente, violines, tambores, violonchelos, una explosión de sabores y sonidos que hicieron al rizado volar en un mar de felicidad. —esto está exquisito—prosiguió una vez se había tragado lo que había mordisqueado.

Louis estaba sentado ahí, el rostro sudoroso, el cuerpo con una ligera tensión, algo de cansancio según percibía Harry con la mirada, pero una sonrisa radiante abarcaba sus labios; como si el hecho de que Harry disfrutara del sándwich fuese lo mejor que le hubiese pasado en todo el día. 

—Gracias, me alegra que te quedaras... —Louis se quedó un rato mirando a Harry detenidamente hasta que sacudió la cabeza—quiero decir, me alegra que te gustara, sí, eso.

—Puf, patético—murmuró el asiático. Steve Aoki, le había dicho a Harry que se llamaba.

—Tú cállate, Hiroyuki. —gruñó Louis en su dirección. —sabes que no es bueno hacer a tu jefe enojar.

—Vaya—murmuró Steve, en dirección de ambos, mientras sus otros dos compañeros se sentaban tras de él. Uno se llamaba Sebastian Stan y el otro era Liam Payne. —¿A qué punto he llegado? Ahora mi jefe resulta ser un chico de Doncaster quince años menor que yo. Maravilloso.

—Así es la vida, Hiroyuki, así es la vida.

Los cuatro trabajadores de Doncaster Rogue junto con Harry se rieron a carcajadas ante esa última, poética línea de Louis.

≈

Harry se levantó esa mañana decidido, hoy se aseguraría de que fuera un día diferente. No tocó el piano, sus manos hormigueando con la necesidad de ir por las teclas como cada mañana. Pero hoy, hoy cambiaría su rutina. Puede que un rostro perteneciente a un chico maravilloso de ojos azules y sonrisas encantadoras fuera la razón, pero por supuesto, eso nadie tenía que saberlo.

En la casa, todos estaban extrañados. El siempre reservado Harry ahora tenía un semblante más alegre, le había pedido disculpas a Gemma haciéndola bailar a través de la cocina y ganándose incrédulas miradas de su madre y Robin.

La señora Gutemberg se despertó con extrañeza, miró la hora sorprendida de que Harry no hubiese empezado a tocar, se levantó de la cama revisando a su marido antes que nada y encaminándose a la cocina para preparar té. No le apetecía hacer café, sin la música de Harry no se sentía particularmente inspirada para prepararlo.

El señor Williams se levantó a su vez con el reloj despertador. Desorientado al no escuchar la melodía mañanera que provenía de la casa de sus vecinos, el tan inquieto hombre que despertaba temprano para hacer cualquier cosa que lo mantuviese ocupado, miró a su esposa, durmiendo en paz y decidió acurrucarse a su lado. Podría dormir un par de horas más con el calor que le proporcionaba su amada pareja.

Y en cuanto a Michael, el pobre chico seguía durmiendo ajeno al horario. Sabiendo que el fastidioso Harry sería su despertador como cada mañana de escuela.

≈

—¡Michael Clifford! —gritó su madre entrando furibunda a su habitación. —¡despiértate! —gritó mientras lanzaba un balde de agua fría sobre la cabeza naranja de su hijo.

Michael se levantó de su cama, tosiendo y mirando a su madre, incrédulo.

—¿Ahora me quieres ahogar, maldita sea? —espetó. Su madre estaba vestida pulcramente. —¿qué mierda haces despertándome tan temprano?

—¿Tan temprano? ¡Son las doce del medio día, has perdido varias clases!

—¡Eso es imposible! ¡El puto rizado siempre me despierta con su piano de mierda!

—Pues esta vez solo no lo hizo y ahora vas tarde a clases, te quiero ver listo en diez minutos para que Roger te lleve. ¡Pero ya! —gruñó antes de azotar la puerta.

Michael gimió, mirando hacia la ventana enfurruñado.

—¿Y qué se hizo ese puto? —refunfuñó hacia la ventana levantándose con la ropa empapada. —maldita sea.

≈

Harry pasó la mañana entre clase y clase, totalmente contento. Recordando las palabras, los diversos consejos de Louis.

—Pero me da miedo—balbuceó chocando sus dedos índices con la cabeza gacha—quiero decir, ya lo he intentado, pero el simplemente me odia.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas, Harry? Tal vez si te les unes de improvisto, consigues llamar su atención. Eres un chico muy difícil de ignorar. —le sonrió Louis mientras Harry se terminaba su sándwich y su corazón, su estúpido corazón latía muy fuertemente contra su pecho.

—Si tú lo dices. —se encogió de hombros comiéndose el último resquicio de su delicioso sándwich y lamiéndose los labios. Si no fuera porque Harry no se hacía falsas ilusiones, habría podido asegurar ver como el chico de ojos azules posaba su mirada sobre sus labios. Marañas sin sentido dentro de su cabeza, de seguro.

A la hora del almuerzo, agarró una bandeja e hizo la fila incluso cuando Margaret le dijo que ya estaba su puesto guardado. Harry agradeció, pero negó con la cabeza siguiendo su camino como el resto de estudiantes. En vez de seguir a la abeja reina y su séquito, se movió detrás de los pasos de los chicos australianos.

—¡Hola! —exclamó con una sonrisa abarcando su rostro.

Luke fue el primero en girarse obsequiándole una sonrisa, tenía un piercing en la boca y el cabello rubio alborotado.

—¡Hola, ¿Harry, verdad?! —sonrió amigablemente en dirección al rizado.

Calum y Ashton lo miraron con las cejas alzadas.

—Luke, Michael dijo...

—Qué se joda ese cascarrabias con cabeza de piruleta. Harry ha querido unírsenos desde el principio y si él quiere hablar con nosotros, lo menos que podemos hacer es ser respetuosos y devolverle el saludo. ¿Bien? —tanto Ashton como Calum se miraron y luego asintieron.

—Perdona todos los desplantes, Harry. Es que Michael tiene una especie de aversión hacia ti, no la compartimos pero ya sabes, entre amigos... —murmuró Ashton avergonzado.

—Claro, comprendo. Pero estoy dispuesto a arreglarlo. No sé realmente la razón de su odio contra mí, pero si puedo hacer algo al respecto, no dudaré en resolverlo. —y su sonrisa generó alegría instantánea. Los chicos lo invitaron a comer a su mesa.

Afortunadamente, estaba bastante alejada del campo visual de Margaret que se reducía a tres o cuatro mesas por debajo de la suya. Así que no había lío, mientras ella no supiera que había decidido cambiar de bando aún, las aguas estaría en paz, el invierno todavía no estaba viniendo.

Michael llegó para la hora del almuerzo sabiendo que las faltas de la mañana no le iban a ayudar con cómo tenía las calificaciones, se dirigió furibundo hacia la cafetería para despotricar de Harry Styles con sus amigos. Cuando entró, se encontró con que sus amigos se reían a carcajadas con... con Harry Styles. Michael abrió la boca sorprendido, mientras Harry movía las manos de un lado a otro arrancando carcajadas de sus amigos, suyos, de su propiedad como si no hubiese un mañana.

¿Qué hacía el puto Styles en su mesa? ¿Con sus amigos? ¿En donde ÉL se sentaba?

Miró detenidamente, sintiendo la traición caer sobre sus hombros, las sonrisas afables de sus amigos confirmándole uno de sus peores temores, todos cayendo en el encanto de Harry Edward Styles, su pesadilla.

Todos se giraron para mirarlo desde la mesa, Harry levantó la mano con una sonrisa radiante.

Michael hizo lo que cualquier varón haría en esa situación, levantó las mangas de la camisa de su uniforme hasta sus hombros con molestia y entonces...huyó de la cafetería hacia los baños. Bueno, de todas maneras, Michael no era como cualquier varón.

≈

—¿Y huyó? —rió Louis a carcajadas desde la mesa. No había muchas personas esperando por su comida como la otra noche, por lo que había podido desentenderse un rato del trabajo para acompañar a Harry mientras comía un sándwich, esta vez, Harry había exigido pagar por él. —¡Es un marica!

A sus espaldas escuchó un grito en respuesta.

—¡Pues no es el único, si sabes a lo que me refiero! —ese era Steve.

Harry frunció el ceño mientras que Louis le sonreía abiertamente y levantaba su mano izquierda para hacerle una señal ciega a Steve con el dedo de en medio.

—No le hagas caso, Harry. —Harry se encogió de hombros, de cualquier manera no había entendido a Steve.

Harry decidió proseguir.

—Pues sí, huyó. De sus amigos solo Calum fue tras él, Ashton y Luke se quedaron en la mesa conmigo. —Louis asintió.

—Bueno, ese fue un gran paso, Harry. Te dije que podrías hacerlo. —Harry le agradeció con una sonrisa. —ahora sigue Horan.

—Oh, no. No podría, él es tan sol y yo...soy tan hoyo negro.

—Oye, no digas cosas como esa, ¿me oíste? No puedes tratarte de esa manera, no sabes como lo demás te ven. Así que no te juzgues antes de ver como las personas actúan a tu alrededor. Mira como cambiaste la mentalidad de los tres chicos esos, los amigos de Michael. Te creyeron igual que los demás amigos de Margaret, pero se llevaron una sorpresa.

Harry rumió.

—Bueno, sí, pero... —su voz fue interrumpida al instante.

—Pero nada, Harry. —contestó Louis posando sus manos sobre las de Harry sobre la mesa, consiguiendo que el rostro de Harry se sonrojara. —eres una buena persona, según me has dicho y lo que he podido ver estas dos noches que llevo de conocerte. Eres encantador y si quieres nuevos amigos, amigos con los que compartas porque lo quieres, debes tener coraje para conseguirlos. Solo es cuestión de arriesgarte, ¿entiendes?

Harry miró esos orbes zafiro y asintió.

—Está bien, lo intentaré. —ambos escucharon los maullidos de sus gatos, cuyo hobby era restregarse el uno al otro, Harry y Louis se rieron ante la imagen.

≈

Un nuevo día para cambiar su forma de actuar, un nuevo día en el que decidió no tocar.

La señora Gutemberg se levantó, nuevamente extrañada, decidiendo que iría con Anne Twist para preguntarle por la salud de su hijo Harry Edward, la incertidumbre al no escucharlo tocar se volvía más y más profunda.

El señor Williams se despertó, con el ceño fruncido. Preguntándose por segunda vez en la semana, por qué no escuchaba el melodioso sonido proviniendo del piano de su vecino, miró a su esposa recostada en la cama y se levantó para dirigirse al dormitorio de sus hijos. Los mellizos de doce años, Elizabeth y Christian Williams dormían pacíficamente sobre sus camas. Por primera vez desde que había recibido su obligatoria carta para presentar su jubilación, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al contemplar lo que se había perdido en sus honorables años en la Armada Británica. Su maravillosa familia, ahí para su regocijo.

Michael se despertó con un nuevo balde de agua fría, esta vez se trataba de Marion, la ama de llaves de la mansión Clifford y su nana. Michael la miró incrédulo, no siendo capaz de responderle groseramente. Para Michael, Marion era la mujer que consideraba su madre, más que la biológica, con sus enseñanzas constantes a lo largo de su infancia.

Marion se encogió de hombros, mirándole.

—Es lo único que te despierta aparte del piano del joven Styles, Mickey. Así que deberás acostumbrarte, creo que el chico no está tocando más.

Michael miró hacia la ventana, sin saber qué pensar. Y por mucho que le doliera su orgullo, empezaba extrañar un poco las melodías mañaneras del piano de Harry. Pero solo un poco.

≈

—¿Niall, cierto?

—Sí, compañero—Niall se giró con una sonrisa y le estrechó la mano, tan radiante que hizo a Harry encogerse ante él.

Harry empezó a ponerse nervioso, ¿qué más podía decirle? ¿acaso debía hablar? ¿él no le preguntaría por su nombre? ¡Así siempre empezaban las conversaciones! ¿por qué solo se le quedaba mirando, esperando con paciencia su respuesta? ¿por qué?

Harry tenía un tren de pensamientos a toda velocidad en su atolondrada cabeza. Lo único que pudo dejar salir de su boca en balbuceos fue:

—Irlanda es el mejor país del mundo. —la sonrisa del rubio se extendió aún más casi partiendo su cara en dos.

Oh, vaya, al parecer ya se lo había ganado.

≈

—Tu capacidad para hacer amigos con pocas palabras realmente me sorprende. —Louis abrió la boca en un gesto exagerado de sorpresa. —¡Pero lo conseguiste! Fue más fácil, mucho más fácil de lo que pensé...

—Solo fue como que su personalidad me hizo decirlo, no lo sé. Después de eso, se sentó a mi lado, habló conmigo incluso más que con los otros. Y definitivamente, siento que me enamoré. —se burló Harry lo último.

El semblante de Louis cambió.

—Oops—Steve murmuró pasando a través de su mesa y luego soltó un gemido al sentir una patada de Louis en su pantorrilla.

—¿Es tan genial ese rubio? —Louis preguntó, pero no lucía divertido, no como al principio. Tenía su rostro tirante, como si le costara sonreír al igual que antes.

—Bueno sí, aunque no es mi tipo. —contestó Harry. —es un chico adorable, pero no me enamoraría de él. No enserio. —rió Harry.

El semblante de Louis regresó a la normalidad, riendo junto a Harry. En el camión se encontraban Steve, Liam y Sebastian mirando al par de chicos.

—Miren como crece nuestro niño—Steve se pasó un dedo por el ojo izquierdo como si se quitara una lágrima difusa, mientras que Sebastian apretaba su hombro. Liam carraspeó.

—Pero yo soy menor que él...

—Cállate, Liam. Mentalmente eres mayor que él, así que no arruines este momento de padres. —sentenció Steve mirándole acusadoramente.

Liam levantó ambas manos en el aire, en busca de la paz.

—Soy una madre orgullosa... —murmuró Steve con la voz ahogada, tan dramático como sabía que podía ser.

—Deberías decir pad... —Liam empezó.

—Dije que te calles, Liam.

≈

El mes del primer encuentro entre Harry y Louis pasó volando. Harry había dejado de tocar en su ventana. Logrando que como efecto los que estaban alrededor de la calle Drew cambiaran sus rutinas. A mitad de enero, el señor Gutemberg falleció, dejando a la señora Gutemberg muy triste, sin embargo, la mujer aceptaba la partida de su marido, con el cual había vivido una vida muy feliz llena de amor. Los Twist, Williams, Clifford, Smith, entre otros, acompañaron a la mujer en el entierro de su marido. Para el final del mes, la señora Gutemberg había comprado un piano e invitado a Harry los sábados al medio día para que le tocara unas tonadas. Harry no perdiéndose ni una sola de sus sesiones con la vivaz y experimentada señora.

La señora Williams había dejado su lugar como ama de casa y había puesto en práctica sus años universitarios como chef de un restaurante recién abierto en el centro de la ciudad. El señor Williams había tomado su papel como el señor de la casa, encargándose de preparar el desayuno de sus hijos, llevarlos a la escuela, a sus diversas prácticas, preparaba el almuerzo. Había sido un cambio drástico, de la Armada a la casa, pero se sentía bien consigo mismo, permitiendo que su esposa finalmente pudiese desenvolverse en lo que amaba sin tener que preocuparse por las necesidades de sus hijos.

Michael mentiría si dijera que estaba totalmente contento, la verdad es que el que Harry hubiese dejado de tocar no solo había logrado que se comprara un despertador tras largas semanas donde lo bañaban con agua helada, sino que también se encontraba con su estado del ánimo por el suelo. No se hacía con sus amigos cuando Harry estaba cerca y por ende pasaba gran parte de sus almuerzos solo. Sus padres habían regresado a los viajes vespertinos, dejándole solo y para colmo de todo, Marion estaba de vacaciones. Su vida era un total desastre.

≈

El primero de febrero, la mansión Twist estaba rebosando de locura, todo tipo de decoraciones desperdigadas por el salón principal. Gente contratada por Anne de aquí para allá. Era un caos completo, Harry le había pedido a su madre que la celebración por sus dieciocho fuera algo más simple, por supuesto, su madre no lo había escuchado.

—¡Mucho cuidado con la escultura de hielo! —gritó Anne mientras que Harry sonreía negando con la cabeza, todo era un caos y aún así, Anne era la reina del orden.

La lista de invitados no era tan prolongada; los chicos de la mesa de populares, algunos otros conocidos de la escuela, Niall Horan, su nuevo amigo con el que compartía algunos almuerzos, los chicos australianos incluyendo a Michael, aunque éste no recibiera la invitación. Los del club de música y por supuesto, Louis y sus amigos.

Louis.

Harry no podía negarse que había pasado todo el mes añorando las noches para ir a encontrarse con él en su puesto de comida, había probado la gran variedad de sándwiches que ofrecían en Doncaster Rogue y todos y cada uno le habían encantado. Las charlas con Louis se habían vuelto permanentes y con respecto a Olivia, su hermosa Olivia estaba en estado. Hamilton, el gato de Louis, sería el papá de los nuevos gatitos.

Se había centrado en compartir su música, así que los sábados luego de sus sesiones con la señora Gutemberg, llevaba su piano sencillo a la casa de los Williams y les daba clases a los pequeños Elizabeth y Christian. Él practicaba mientras les enseñaba.

Febrero llegó como un bólido, siendo entonces el primero la fecha de su cumpleaños número dieciocho, celebraría una reunión un poco estrafalaria, culpa de su madre, pero de todas maneras había invitado a las personas necesarias. Mike había llegado dos días antes de la celebración desde Estados Unidos con su esposa, para celebrar junto a la familia. También los primos y tíos Selley.

Después de todo, no sería una reunión simple.

La noche llegó rápidamente, todo estaba muy bien decorado, los trajes eran de gala, porque Anne había alegado que era un evento supremamente especial. Por lo que Harry se probó su conjunto Gucci, que tanto había permanecido en su clóset esperando la ocasión ideal. Esta era, de todas maneras nadie tenía que saber que la razón era un chico de hermosos orbes zarcos.

La gente llegó en la noche, como estaba planeado. Los meseros de un lado a otro ofreciendo vinos, cócteles. La mayoría de jóvenes decidiéndose por lo segundo.

Todos felicitaban a Harry y dejaban sus regalos en la canasta preparada para ello. Harry, como buen anfitrión, iba de mesa en mesa preguntando por necesidades, charlando con todos y cada uno, con sonrisas para todo el mundo, incluso para la abeja reina y su séquito.

La noche empezó a tomar ritmo, cuando Louis, Steve, Liam y Sebastian entraron al lugar. Sus trajes pasados de moda, ligeramente desaliñados, únicamente Liam estaba totalmente impecable.

—Te dije—murmuró Liam al oído de Louis. Se habían pasado toda la tarde decidiéndose por cuál conjunto podría ser menos vergonzoso para ir al cumpleaños de Harry. Y cuando Liam le dijo que planchara mejor la camisa, Louis se rió diciendo que no era necesario, que era una estupidez, puesto que las fiestas de jóvenes eran así.

—La perseverancia hace al maestro, Liam. No debiste callar—dijo Louis en un susurro. —¿es mi impresión o todos nos están mirando?

—Todos nos están mirando.

—Muy bien, vengamos cuando todos estos recatados personajes de sociedad estén borrachos—Louis dio media vuelta pero el pecho de Steve lo detuvo, brazos cruzados y sonrisa burlona.

—Ve, ahora, Louis. —lo empujó hacia el umbral.

Entonces, el castaño tragando saliva entró al salón donde las miradas lo escrutaban y sus amigos lo siguieron.

Harry estaba hablando con Margaret cuando escuchó un murmullo.

—Este traje con el que vino está pasado de moda—bufó una de las porristas, Harry frunció el ceño en su dirección y se giró para mirar de qué se trataba tanta habladuría.

Se quedó sin respiración cuando lo vio en medio de sus amigos de mayor estatura, buscando con la mirada algo o alguien. Harry se disculpó con Margaret y se acercó hasta Louis.

—¡Hola, Lou! —Louis se giró ante esa voz que reconocería en cualquier parte y se quedó ligeramente impactado, porque Harry se veía deslumbrante, con ese traje dorado lucía como un encantador caballero de pasarela. —gracias por venir, de verdad. A todos ustedes, gracias—comentó al final con una sonrisa sincera a Liam, Sebastian y Steve.

—Estos idiotas solo querían un par de tragos caros gratuitos. —bufó Louis, mofándose de sus amigos. Harry rió a carcajadas.

—Tienes toda la razón, Louis. —dijo Steve con una sonrisa maliciosa—iremos por un par de tragos mientras tú tratas con tus asuntos de pollo, ya sabes, pollo.

—Vámonos, Steve—dijo Sebastian, agarrando por los hombros al hombre de Miami con ascendencia japonesa.

Louis y Harry se quedaron mirando a los chicos de Doncaster Rogue con una sonrisa afable.

—¡Oh, sí! —Louis mencionó haciendo a Harry sobresaltar—bueno, te traje un obsequio.

—¿Enserio?

—Claro que sí, bueno, en realidad me estoy arrepintiendo porque sé que probablemente obtendrás cosas de mayor valor...

Harry puso un dedo sobre los labios de Louis, callándolo.

—Calla, quiero ver mi regalo—replicó Harry emocionado.

Louis lo agarró de la mano y lo llevó hasta una esquina, rápidamente perdiéndose entre la multitud de invitados para no tener que ser el centro de atención. Louis sacó de su bolsillo un anillo muy bonito, con una piedra color lapislázuli que tenía grabadas las letras: "O&H".

Harry se quedó mirando el anillo con fascinación.

—Es maravilloso.

—¿Sí? Estaba bastante ansioso porque...

—Es magnífico, Louis. Gracias. —Harry no pudo evitar estrecharlo entre sus brazos, un abrazo cálido que hizo a sus corazones latir fuertemente contra sus pechos.

Louis le puso el anillo en uno de sus dedos y ambos se sonrieron.

La noche pasó lentamente, los invitados alegres cantaban o bailaban a la par de la música. Harry se encargó de estar alrededor de sus invitados todo el tiempo, siendo consciente que se demoraba mucho más tiempo en la mesa donde había ubicado a Louis solo porque ver esos orbes brillantes hacía que sus mejillas se sonrojaran incluso más fuerte.

Para concluir con la velada, Harry decidió obsequiarle a sus invitados una pieza. Niall, le sonrió con un guiño porque habían preparado esta interpretación arduamente. Para que a Harry le saliera perfecta.

—Muy bien, les agradezco inmensamente por estar el día de hoy acompañándome. Incluso si algunos lo hicieron por el alcohol—se burló haciendo que todos en el salón se rieran. —y es por eso que quiero obsequiarles una pieza musical que he preparado precisamente esta noche para todos ustedes—sus ojos se posaron sobre Louis, sin embargo. —esta es River Flowers In You de Yiruma.

Sus dedos estuvieron sobre las teclas, el sonido del piano amplificado y toda la atención puesta en él.

El sonido empezó a atravesar los oídos e incluso corazones de los invitados, la forma en la que los dedos de Harry se movían con experticia, su rostro concentrado, fruncido en cada nota, pero se veía tanto en su elemento que quitaba la respiración de más de uno. La dulce sonata encandilaba a todo el salón mientras que Harry la tocaba con pasión. Para cuando terminó, recibió más de un aplauso y vitoreo por tan maravillosa interpretación.

Todos concordaron en que Harry tenía mucho futuro como músico.

≈

Era mediados de marzo cuando Harry entró en una especie de crisis existencial. Todo por culpa de Margaret. Por lo que recurrió a su celular, a un chat en específico.

 **HAZZ:** Hola L

 **LOU:** Hola, pastelito ¿por qué me saludas tan apagado?

 **HAZZ:** Porque bueno, tengo un pequeño dilema justo ahora.

 **LOU:** ¿Quieres contarme de qué trata?

 **HAZZ:** Margaret va a enloquecerme. Ha cruzado los límites.

 **LOU:** ¿Por qué, qué ha hecho?

 **HAZZ:** Es que a finales de marzo tenemos un baile en la escuela, que sirve para recaudar fondos para los más necesitados. Margaret es la anfitriona junto a su madre que es la presidenta de la asociación de padres. El punto es que Margaret tiene esta idea loca de que todos tenemos que ir acompañados dentro de su grupo...

 **LOU:** ¿Ajá...?

 **HAZZ:** Me dijo que en vista de que ninguno de los chicos quiere hacerse pasar por un chico gay para llevarme al baile, ¡ha dicho que va a conseguirme un universitario!

 **LOU:** ¿Un universitario?

 **HAZZ:** Eso.

 **LOU:** No.

 **HAZZ:** ¿Qué?

 **LOU:** Dile que no es necesario eso, que ya tienes a alguien.

 **HAZZ:** Ese es el punto, que no tengo a nadie a quien pedirle en realidad.

 **LOU:** Yo lo haré.

 **HAZZ:** ¿Qué?

 

Harry se atragantó con su propia saliva.

 

 **LOU:** Que yo lo haré. Te llevaré a ese baile, no es necesario que Margaret le diga a ningún universitario para que sea tu pareja esa noche.

 **HAZZ:** Ay, Lou, de verdad aprecio lo que quieres hacer, pero no es necesario que tú vayas a fingir...

 **LOU:** ¿Fingir qué, exactamente?

 **HAZZ:** Que eres gay, eres un gran chico pero no te quiero llevar a un extremo innecesario.

 **LOU:** Fingir ser gay...

 **HAZZ:** Eso, no quiero ponerte en un aprieto cuando... no lo sé, Margaret quiera que todas las parejas nos besemos o algo así.

 **LOU:** Oh, pastelito, eres _muy_ ingenuo, ¿no es así?

 **HAZZ:** ¿Ah?

 **LOU:** Solo dile a Margaret que ya tienes pareja, del resto me encargo yo, ¿bien?

 **HAZZ:** Si tú lo dices...

≈

El baile de caridad de Golden Petrov se celebraba cada año a finales de marzo o a principios de abril. Era una baile que buscaba recaudar fondos para las comunidades que más lo necesitaban, gran parte de la comunidad estudiantil iba para divertirse, de todas maneras, la intención de fondo era lo que contaba.

Margaret cruzó la entrada con un vestido majestuoso, maquillaje impecable y su cabello negro recogido en un peinado recatado, a su lado se encontraba Ryan, Zara y Kelsey iban de la mano con Tobby y Lucian. Austin iba con otra de las porristas y Harry iba con Louis. Ambos enfundados en unos trajes de color negro, con corbatín.

Solo Margaret, Zara, Kelsey y Harry se tomaron una foto grupal con sus respectivas parejas y luego una individual.

Cuando fue el turno de Harry; Louis y Harry se miraron detenidamente.

—¡Tómala, se ven maravillosos! —gritó Margaret al fotógrafo. Así lo hizo, ambos se separaron sonrojados y siguieron su camino, la mano de Louis en la espalda baja de Harry conduciéndolo hasta la multitud de estudiantes bailando.

Fue después de bailar y achisparse con el alcohol que ofrecían por única vez en la escuela, que Margaret inició un peculiar concurso.

—La razón por la que le pedí a Zara, Kelsey y Harry que trajeran obligatoriamente parejas es porque este año decidí hacer un concurso muy especial, quien gane obtendrá las ganancias de las otras tres parejas, incluyéndome, para que lo donado quede a nombre de la persona ganadora. El concurso lo he titulado: "Besa o Pierde".

Toda la multitud lanzó gritos mientras Margaret hacía que las tres parejas restantes junto con Ryan subieran a la tarima.

—El concurso es muy simple, quien dure más tiempo besándose gana. —Harry se atragantó, tosiendo ligeramente.

La gente vitoreaba mientras las parejas se preparaban.

—Lou, Louis no tienes que hacerlo. ¿Comprendes? —dijo Harry nervioso—te dije que estaba loca, no hubieses aceptado. Puedes dimitir, no es necesario que hagamos esto, me da igual si el dinero no queda a mi nombre, Lou. Solo me importaba donar...

—Hazz, cálmate. —pidió Louis poniendo ambas manos sobre sus hombros. —yo acepté, así que no te preocupes.

—¿Qué no me preocupe? ¿Cómo dices eso? —Harry preguntó entrando en pánico. —¿sabes qué? Le diré a Margaret que me indispuse y nos iremos... —Harry empezó a caminar hacia la chica con el micrófono. Louis lo detuvo desde la manga de su camisa.

—Dije que no te preocupes. Además, me encantan los retos y me fascina ganarlos. —Harry jadeó cuando vio a Louis lamer su labio inferior.

Una de las porristas tomó el micrófono para que Margaret se enfrentara a Ryan.

—¡En sus marcas! —Ryan, Tobby, Lucian y Louis se acercaron hasta estar a un palmo del rostro de sus parejas—¡listos! —la multitud chillaba emocionada—¡a besarse!

Louis tomó el rostro de Harry y lo acercó hasta el suyo, uniendo sus labios.

Entonces, Louis estaba besando a Harry.

Dicen que los primeros besos son bastante dispares, unos de otros. Hay unos que entran en la categoría de mágicos, otros que son aborrecibles y que terminan dejando un trauma en la cabeza de los implicados. Están los primeros besos dulces y los extremadamente dramáticos. Harry no va a mentir, soñó, vaya que soñó un montón de veces con su primer beso. Pero jamás pensó que fuera de esta manera.

Jamás creyó que fuera tan épico. Louis besaba, dioses, Louis besaba gloriosamente. Sus labios húmedos buscaban los de Harry conscientemente, muy concentrado. Si Harry no supiera que su instinto por ganar era desbordante diría que él realmente estaba esperando una ocasión para besarlo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, la música y los gritos de la multitud habían pasado a ser un fondo en la bruma de sensaciones que embargaban a ambos. La tensión dejó rápidamente el cuerpo de Harry y se entregó al beso. Los labios de Louis amoldaban los suyos expertamente, succionando el labio inferior y el superior como si Harry tuviese una paleta de fresa en vez de su boca.

Louis apretaba la cabeza de Harry contra la suya, de vez en cuando sus narices chocando por la proximidad y sus labios devorándose, más Louis que Harry, por supuesto. El ritmo fue constante y ni una sola vez pensaron en los demás. Louis fue contundente cuando su lengua lamió el labio inferior de Harry pidiéndole permiso para entrar a su cavidad bucal. Harry gimió dejándole entrar. Sus lenguas se encontraron moviéndose contra la otra con dureza.

Sus respiraciones erráticas, conscientes de que si se detenían toda la burbuja explotaría y no, ninguno de los dos quería eso. Su beso subió de intensidad rápidamente, para ser el primer beso de Harry estaba muy empeñado en que perdurara, incluso más que el hecho de que se tratara de un concurso, algo que habían olvidado en el momento en que sus labios se unieron.

Finalmente, con sus labios doloridos contra los opuestos, con las quijadas tensas y sus pulmones necesitando mucho oxígeno, se separaron. Sin embargo, Louis no perdió tiempo para mordisquear el labio inferior de Harry.

Harry aún se encontraba en una bruma, cuando ambos se giraron para mirar a sus contrincantes. Todo el mundo en el salón de eventos del colegio les devolvían la mirada impresionada.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Harry. Margaret se acercó a él, sus labios hinchados y su rostro rojo. 

—¿Qué, qué sucedió? —Margaret miró entre Louis y Harry por un largo rato. —se besaron por una hora entera, Kelsey no demoró ni diez minutos antes de decidirse a descansar, Zara duro veinte y yo veinticinco, pero ustedes dos, diablos, duraron una maldita hora besándose, sin parar.

Harry se sonrojó tan intenso como pudo.

—Creo que necesitan una habitación...

—¡Margaret! —chilló Harry con el rostro totalmente carmesí.

Louis se rió y entonces Margaret se giró hacia la multitud.

—¡Ustedes los vieron con sus propios ojos, Harry y su pareja Louis Tomlinson han ganado la batalla de Besa o Pierde!

La multitud gritó emocionada. Margaret le sonrió a Harry con perversión.

—Puedes irte con tu chico ahora, todo el dinero quedará a nombre de ustedes dos, felicidades.

Harry seguía un poco anonadado mientras que Louis lo conducía de la mano fuera del salón, todas las miradas puestas en ellos dos.

Al aire libre, Harry finalmente se giró hacia Louis con los ojos ampliados. Louis le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Qué puedo decir? —Louis se encogió de hombros—amo ganar.

Harry pasaba su lengua por su labio inferior repetidas veces, estos aún palpitaban por el beso en el salón. Harry estaba confundido y un poco triste, porque por supuesto, él había dejado todo su corazón en ese beso pero para Louis solo era un concurso, de todas maneras ni siquiera era gay, solo un muy buen actor.

Suspiró.

—Vale, ¿me llevas a casa, por favor? —pidió Harry intentando con su voz no saliera débil.

—Claro, pastelito. —Louis condujo a Harry hasta su motocicleta y le obsequió un casco.

Se montó detrás de Louis aferrándose a él, mientras la motocicleta empezaba a andar, no estaba muy lejos de la casa de Harry pero de todas maneras fue un tiempo suficiente para que el rizado reflexionara sobre lo ocurrido.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Twist, Harry le pasó el casco a Louis y le obsequió una sonrisa apagada.

—Gracias por esta noche, Lou. —murmuró apenas.

—Gracias a ti, pastelito. Fue una velada muy agradable.

Harry entró a su casa lentamente. Y cuando se metió a su cama una sonrisa entre felicidad y pesadumbre abarcó su rostro. Luego de una hora en la que no pudo conciliar el sueño, enfundado en su pijama y envuelto en las frazadas de su cama, Harry escuchó la vibración de su celular. Lo tomó.

 **LOU:** Hamilton le manda saludos a Liv. Maúlla que la extraña.

Harry sonrió dulcemente a la pantalla.

 **HAZZ:** Dile que Liv también lo extraña, está dormida y su panza está cada vez más grande.

 **LOU:** Todavía no puedo creer que seré abuelo.

 **HAZZ:** Lo mismo digo.

 **LOU:** Eres el primer abuelo sexy que conozco.

 

Harry se echó a reír sin poder evitarlo.

 

 **HAZZ:** Pienso exactamente lo mismo.

 

Harry se quedó un rato mirando la pantalla hasta que empezó a vibrar por una llamada, el corazón de Harry latió fuertemente. Una cosa era la seguridad en un chat, donde su voz no se iba a entrecortar, donde podía controlar las palabras. Otra muy diferente era el celular. Sin embargo, a pesar de su nerviosismo, contestó.

— _Pensé que ya te habías dormido, porque no contestabas_ —murmuró Louis a través de la línea.

—No, sigo aquí, despierto. ¿Llegaste bien a casa?

— _Sí, lo hice._

—Que bien.

— _Te llamé por una razón en específico._

—¿Puedo saber de qué va? —Harry preguntó con la voz en un susurro.

— _No sé por qué razón, yo solo...tal vez era, no importa..._

—¿A qué te refieres, Lou?

— _Te vi bajar de la motocicleta con el rostro triste y yo solo... ¿Hazz, el beso que nos dimos significó algo para ti?_

Harry tosió ante esas palabras, su corazón latiendo horriblemente, demasiado rápido contra su pecho.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso?

— _Porque actué como un estúpido, al decirte que amaba ganar, quiero decir, me gusta hacerlo. Pero...Dios, no fue esa la razón por la que te besé. Cuando te dije que amaba ganar, no fue... yo..._

—¿Lou?

— _Harry, me fascinó besarte._ —dijo Louis con fervor. — _lo había querido hacer desde hace bastante._

El corazón de Harry estaba corriendo una carrera mortal.

— _Y siento haber actuado como un troglodita después, pero estaba nervioso, nervioso por tu reacción. Pero no pude aguantarme más, no puedo esconderlo más..._

—¿Esconder qué?

— _Harry, me encantas. Como...mucho. Eres..._ —Louis se echó a reír— _eres precioso, eres cálido, amable, tan talentoso. Y...y realmente me gustas mucho._

—Lou...

— _Y sé que tú también gustas de mí. Lo sé, porque lo he visto en tu mirada. Sé bien que no solo Liv y Hamilton están enganchados. Nosotros dos lo estamos._

—¿Por qué me dices esto a esta hora? ¿crees qué podré conciliar el sueño? —gimió Harry por lo bajo mientras Louis reía.

— _Lo siento, pero no podía...no quería esperar más, no quería seguir siendo un cobarde y que de pronto, llegara alguien más que obtuviera tu atención y que nos alejara. No quiero eso._

—No lo habrá.

— _No ahora, pero...bien, te dejaré dormir, pero mañana tendremos una cita apropiada, ¿te parece?_

—Dios, Louis, estás bombardeándome con todo, ¿no es así?

— _Debo aprovecharlo, ahora que puedo hablar de lo que siento. Entonces, ¿qué dices?_

—Claro que iré a una cita contigo, ¿en la mañana?

— _Sí, es domingo. Prepara una canasta, pastelito. Tendremos un picnic en el parque._

—Bien.

— _Bien._

—Descansa, Lou.

— _Descansa, Hazz._

≈

La mañana siguiente fue como un cuento de hadas, Harry preparó emparedados para el picnic, con ayuda de su madre horneó unas galletas. Hizo jugo, entre otras cosas. Gemma miró la canasta de mimbre con una sonrisa divertida.

—Oh, como se esmera mi hermanito para su cita, que adorable.

Harry rodó los ojos mientras terminaba de empacar todo y sellaba la canasta, esperó en un asiento al borde de la isla de la cocina, la llamada de Louis no tardó en llegar. Gemma le abrió y lo abrazó.

—Bienvenido a casa, cuñadito.

—¡Gemma! —gruñó Harry con las mejillas manteniendo un rubor de vergüenza.

Louis saludó a todos con cortesía y entonces Harry y Louis salieron por la puerta para ir a su cita.

—¡Louis no te aproveches mucho de mi hermanito, sigue siendo un bebé! —Harry cerró los ojos avergonzado mientras que Louis reía por lo bajo.

Cuando llegaron al parque extendieron una manta de cuadros, típica de ese tipo de citas, Harry puso la canasta de mimbre y ambos se sentaron frente al otro. Las charlas que tuvieron fueron amenas, como siempre, no hubo nervios por ninguno de los dos lados. Comieron las cosas que entre Harry y Anne habían preparado y entonces Louis dijo:

—¿Quieres ser mi novio? —no pudo escoger un momento más inapropiado, porque Harry se atragantó con la mitad de su emparedado. Intentó toser y beber el jugo de naranja hasta que consiguió tragar, sus ojos brillantes por el casi ahogo.

—Impredecible, como siempre—Harry negó con la cabeza, risueño. Luego suspiró, mirando a Louis con detenimiento. —por supuesto que sí, Lou. Quiero ser tu novio.

El resto de la mañana la pasaron divirtiéndose, saboreando el sol de la mañana, comiendo los tentempiés dentro de la canasta, tal cual habían llegado, sin embargo, los besos no podían faltar. Tiernos, rudos, cortos y ligeramente prolongados. Harry terminó recostándose sobre el pecho de Louis, acurrucándose entre sus piernas, suspirando contento mientras que Louis le daba uvas en la boca y besaba su cuello. Harry gimió por lo bajo cuando la lengua de Louis hizo su camino hasta el lóbulo de la oreja de Harry.

Como que ninguno quería que esa mañana se acabara.

≈

Un par de meses después, Harry iba caminando hasta Doncaster Rogue como venía haciendo desde hace tiempo. Porque tenía una noticia que compartir con Louis. Julio había llegado demasiado rápido y Harry ya se había graduado. Ahora estaba en aras de entrar a la universidad. Aunque podía seguir disfrutando de las vacaciones, tenía todavía tiempo para disfrutar antes de ponerse a pensar con lo que haría con su vida.

Harry divisó el camión del que Louis era dueño y aceleró el paso. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, vio un eléctrico cabello violeta de primero en la fila de clientes.

—Quiero lo de siempre—pidió la voz de Michael fúnebre.

—¡Un sándwich doble extra potencia! —exclamó Steve a sus compañeros.

Michael se giró, encontrándose con Harry. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué haces aquí, puto? —preguntó. No se llevaban bien, Harry había intentado por todos los medios ya que de vez en cuando antes de graduarse compartían los almuerzos pero Michael lo ignoraba deliberadamente y siempre era despectivo hacia su persona.

—Visito a mi novio.

—¿Disculpa?

—Ya oíste, Clifford—la voz clara de Louis se escuchó. —me visita a mí. —se acercó—y como soy su novio tengo el deber de decirte que como vuelvas a llamarle "puto" a mi chico, voy a meter tus bolas en tu boca para que las mastiques. Haz un favor a ti mismo y no lo llames de esa manera.

Michael bufó pero entonces rodó los ojos y asintió.

—Bien—su voz sonaba molesta. Harry se acercó a Louis quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa pequeña. Louis besó la nariz de Harry.

Harry entonces se giró para mirar nuevamente a Michael.

—Solo quiero saber la razón de tu odio. —pidió Harry, amablemente una vez más.

Michael los miró a ambos y suspiró.

—Algo de envidia, tal vez. Y tu maldito piano todas las mañanas. —Harry asintió.

—Pero no volví a tocar tan temprano.

—Bueno, primero fue el piano pero luego fue el que dejaras de tocarlo. Hizo que todo cambiara, no lo sé. ¿Por qué dejaste de tocar? —gruñó Michael.

—Tocaba a esa hora porque me sentía solo, pero cuando llegó Louis a mi vida todo cambio.

Michael bufó y miró a Louis.

—Entonces te odio a ti.

Louis y Harry se echaron a reír.

—Deja de odiar a la gente, no puedo creer que no aprendas de tu novia. Kelsey es un encanto.

Kelsey Addams empezó a salir con Michael cuando la escuela terminó, a principios de junio. Ella era toda vivaz, adorable, totalmente diferente a Michael.

Michael suspiró.

—No me digas como debo actuar, Styles...solo... —refunfuñó. —comeré mi sándwich y me iré. Por cierto, Harry... —miró a Harry con una primera sonrisa después de dos años de intentos. —tienes mucho talento.

Michael se fue del lugar una vez su sándwich estuvo listo.

Harry entonces se permitió besar ardientemente a su novio.

—¿Y eso a qué se debe? —murmuró Louis burlón relamiéndose los labios mientras sus manos apretaban la cintura de Harry.

Harry sacó del bolsillo de sus jeans la carta y se la extendió a Louis, mordiéndose los labios. Louis frunció el ceño y la tomó, abriéndola para leer. Sus ojos pasaron rápidamente por la primera línea y gritó.

—¡Amor, felicidades! —exclamó, tomando ambas mejillas de Harry y besándolo profundamente. —Joder, es magnífico. Me alegro mucho, mucho, mucho. —le dio picos suaves repetidamente en la boca a Harry.

Harry rió con alegría.

—Estoy muy feliz por ti, mi amor. Te merecías esto—suspiró Louis abrazando a Harry.

—Gracias, bebé. —luego Harry bajó la cabeza. —¿qué pasará con nuestra relación, entonces?

Louis rodó los ojos.

—Pastelito, creo que es hora de que Nueva York deje de lado Subway y prueben el nuevo mundo, Doncaster Rogue la va a rockear en la capital del mundo. —sentenció Louis con la mirada brillante. —¿a tu lado siempre, bien, mi amor?

Harry suspiró contento.

—Siempre, bebé.

Y se besaron incluso cuando el coro de "aws" guturales por parte de Steve, Sebastian y Liam se escucharon tras de ellos.

≈

—¡Louis, deja de enloquecer, hombre! —gritó Steve tratando de detener a Louis de seguir haciendo añicos el apartamento donde vivían, cerca al campus de Julliard. Porque sí, Harry había entrado a Julliard y Louis lo había seguido.

—¡No puedo! —gimió Louis. —¿Qué parte de que Harry se presentará frente a millones de personas en el Central Park no entiendes? ¡Va a tocar con la Filarmónica de Nueva York!

Steve hizo lo único que creía conveniente, abofeteó a Louis.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¡Fue lo único que se me ocurrió! ¡Hombre, si vas allá y te pones nervioso frente a tu jodido novio, él no va a poder presentarte! ¡Así que ponte los cojones de los que alardeas cada noche cuando te acuestas con Harry y compórtate como el novio que debe darle fuerzas!

Louis asintió, repetidamente.

—Tienes razón.

—Él siempre tiene razón—murmuró Sebastian mientras veía una película de Marvel.

Steve señaló a Sebastian.

—Gracias, hermano.

—No siempre la tiene—bufó Liam.

—Tú cállate, Liam. —sentenció Steve.

—¿Qué dices? —Steve preguntó.

—¡Equipo Linces! —exclamó Louis.

—¡Con la mente en el juego! —respondieron Steve y Sebastian a la vez.

—No puedo creer la gente con la que vivo—murmuró Liam anonadado.

—¡Tú cállate, Liam! —respondieron todos al unísono.

≈

—¡Oye, no! —Coral gimió. —no puedes terminar ahí la historia.

—Sí, puedo pequeña. Tienes escuela mañana—comentó Daniel.

Coral hizo pucheros.

—No es justo. Al menos dime, cómo le fue en el concierto a Harry.

—Le fue excelente, al igual que sus siguientes años en Julliard, firmó con grandes artistas, se volvió muy famoso. Al igual que Niall, se volvió su mejor amigo.

—¿Y Louis?

—Convirtió Doncaster Rogue en una franquicia, todos aman sus sándwiches, creo que tú has probado uno. —le dijo su padre con dulzura. —después de un par de años le pidió matrimonio a Harry.

—Guau, que bonita historia papá, gracias—dijo mientras se acostaba para dormir. Daniel salió de la habitación apagando las luces. Diana estaba recostada en el sofá.

—¿Terminaste la historia?

—Sí, Coral quería saberla totalmente, después de todo.

—Nunca me voy a cansar de decirlo, la historia de tus padres es maravillosa.

Daniel asintió sonriendo.

—Por supuesto que sí, siempre será la mejor historia de amor conocida por el hombre.

—¿Coral visitará mañana a sus abuelos? —preguntó Diana, curiosa.

—Estoy segura de que quiere decirles muchas cosas. —ambos rieron mientras se acurrucaban uno al lado del otro mirando la televisión.

Porque sí, definitivamente la historia de Louis y Harry era muy fácil de contar e incluso más fácil de amar.

**FIN**


End file.
